SAY LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Mengatakan cinta tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Begitu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Itulah yang dialami Sasuke. Hingga bantuan yang tak terduga mengubah semuanya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sasuke X Hinata _Slight _Itachi X Hinata**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Say Love © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Hinata's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mengatakan cinta tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Begitu sulit ****untuk diungkapkan. Itulah yang dialami Sasuke. ****Hingga bantuan yang tak terduga mengubah semuanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAY LOVE**

**_By_**** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

Lelaki berambut raven, bermata onyx yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura itu adalah teman akrabku. Sekaligus saudaraku. Kami tumbuh bersama di dalam satu keluarga, dan satu didikan yang sama pula.

Dia sudah kuanggap seperti seorang Kakak. Meski pada kenyataannya kami hanya terikat pada sebuah hubungan yang tercipta tanpa disengaja. Jika Tuhan tak mengambil kedua orangtuaku—menjadikanku seorang anak yatim piatu, maka semua ini tak akan terjadi. Aku tak akan tinggal di rumahnya, menjadi salah satu dari anggota keluarganya.

Kedua orangtua kami merupakan sahabat sejak lama. Ya karena itulah, mereka begitu menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Merawat serta mendidikku tanpa dibeda-bedakan dengan kedua anak mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Dia terlihat kesal, tak suka menunggu, tife orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Tadi aku mengantarkan tugas dulu ke ruang guru. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Kita kan bisa bicara nanti sehabis pulang sekolah." Kataku dengan nafas terengah, habis berlari menuju kesini.

"Tck, _baka_. Aku ingin bicara sekarang bukan nanti." Ujarnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Itachi pacaran?" Pertanyaannya itu membuat nafasku tercekat. Terkejut tentu saja.

"I-itu…" Aku kehilangan kata. Entah apa yang harus aku katakan padanya mengenai hal ini. Sungguh aku bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Jawablah!" Nadanya memerintah.

Aku tertunduk. Tak berani membalas tatapan mata gelapnya yang tajam seakan hendak menerobos masuk ke dalam mataku.

"AKU BILANG JAWAB! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Ujarnya dengan nada keras membuatku terlonjak.

Dia sedang marah. Aku tahu itu. Nafasnya memburu mencoba menahan amarah yang akan membludak keluar. Kenapa dia harus marah? Seharusnya dia tak semarah ini, karena aku tak memberitahukan mengenai hubunganku dengan saudara kembarnya—Itachi. Yang baru berjalan 2 hari, terhitung dari kemarin hingga sekarang.

"Jangan membentakku! Kau bisa memintanya baik-baik kan?" Kataku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Aku mohon jawab!" Kini nadanya terdengar memohon.

"Aku dan Itachi memang pacaran. Kemarin kami baru saja menjalani hubungan. Kau puas?"

"Kyaaaa …" Sasuke mendorong tubuhku ke pohon. Memegangi kedua bahuku erat, menatap dengan tajam. Wajah kami sangat dekat sehingga dapat kurasakan nafasnya menyapu wajahku begitu lembut.

"Kau mencintainya?" Dia bertanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" Ujarku ketakutan.

Sikapnya ini sungguh membuatku takut. Dari sinar matanya aku tahu bahwa dia sedang diselimuti amarah yang begitu besar. Namun sepertinya dia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kembali dia bertanya.

"Aku…"

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke!" Terdengar suara seseorang di belakang kami.

Terlihatlah sosok seorang lelaki berambut hitam, bermata onyx berjalan santai mendekat kearah kami. Dialah **_Itachi_**.

"Lepaskan gadisku, Sasuke!" Nadanya masih terdengar santai dengan ekspresi tenang yang selalu dia tunjukkan.

"Itachi …" Gumamku diselimuti kekhawatiran. Khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka, yang disebabkan olehku.

Sasuke masih pada posisinya, tak berubah. Bahkan tak mengindahkan ucapan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau mencintainya?" Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal itu. Tak memperdulikan kedatangan Itachi.

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku, karena itu dia mau menerimaku. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa memberikanku jeda untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku bertanya padanya, bukan padamu." Ujar Sasuke ketus. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada bahuku, menatap kearah Itachi penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Itachi mengabaikan Sasuke. Dia membelai kepalaku lembut sembari tersenyum hangat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ayo kembali! Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi." Itachi menuntun tanganku, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana. Sekilas aku melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tinju kemudian memukulkannya ke pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Pikiranku sekarang dipenuhi oleh lelaki itu. Pelajaran yang disampaikan guru di depan, satupun tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otakku. Aku khawatir padanya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku tak tenang memikirkannya.

Bel pun berbunyi.

Waktunya untuk pulang.

Aku menunggu Sasuke dan Itachi di gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Kebetulan jarak antara rumah dan sekolah tak terlalu jauh, sehingga dapat ditempuh dengan hanya berjalan kaki saja.

Sepuluh menit sudah aku menungu. Mereka belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Mereka pergi kemana? Apa mereka sedang berkelahi sekarang? Kekhawatiran kembali menderaku.

Ponselku berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Itachi**

**_Pulanglah lebih dulu, tak usah menungguku. Aku ada urusan sehingga tak dapat pulang bersamamu. Kemungkinan akupun akan pulang terlambat ke rumah. Jadi tolong katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu ya._**

Aku pun segera membalas pesannya.

**For : Itachi**

**_Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku sampaikan. Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam._**

"Sasuke …" Aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari sekolah—berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ternyata dia belum pulang. Aku kira dia sudah pulang sendirian tanpa menungguku karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau belum pulang?" Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku menunggumu dan Itachi. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada urusan, jadi menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih dulu. Dia juga bilang akan pulang terlambat ke rumah." Jelasku menyampaikan kembali apa yang Itachi katakan tadi melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

"Oh." Sasuke berjalan seakan acuh dengan yang aku katakan. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Akupun segera berlari mengejar, berjalan disamping kanannya.

Selama perjalanan kami terdiam. Hanya langkah kaki dan desah nafas yang terdengar meramaikan suasana dingin ini. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihatnya yang bersikap acuh dan dingin, membuatku semakin takut untuk memulai percakapan.

Pandanganku kini terpaku pada tangannya yang bengkak dan lebam, terluka karena kejadian tadi. Ternyata dia belum mengobatinya dan membiarkan luka itu begitu saja.

"Sasuke …" Panggilku takut-takut.

"Hm."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu marah."

"Oh."

"Sasuke …" Kataku dengan nada menunjukkan rasa kesal. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya yang seolah acuh dan tak menganggap semua perkataanku. Dan sekarang dia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mendengarkan aku yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Tck, menyebalkan sekali. Dia kenapa sih?" Aku mendengus kesal seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika jam makan malam tiba, Sasuke tak juga turun dari kamarnya. Dia tak ikut bergabung bersama kami. Hal ini membuat kedua orangtuanya heran. Mereka menyuruhku untuk menemuinya, menyuruhnya untuk makan malam.

Dengan langkah lemas aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Mengetuk pintu dihadapanku berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu itu, memasukkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke dalam.

Disana aku melihat Sasuke sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan menjadikan kedua Itachigannya sebagai bantal.

"Sasuke, paman dan bibi menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Mereka ingin kau ikut bergabung di bawah untuk makan malam." Ujarku malas. Jujur saja, aku masih kesal padanya.

Dia tak bergeming. Masih pada posisinya. Entah dia sedang tertidur atau hanya pura-pura saja.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau mendengarku?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa marah-marah terus? Membuatku pusing saja. Sikapmu ini membuatku stres. Aku tak tahan melihatmu bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." Gerutuku. Meluapkan kekesalan yang sejak tadi bersarang dihati.

"Kau mencintainya?" Akhirnya dia bersuara juga, namun masih tak membuka matanya.

"Selalu itu saja pertanyaanmu. Kalau aku mencintainya kenapa? Lalu kalau aku tak mencintainya kenapa? Apa itu masalah besar bagimu?"

"Jelas itu masalah besar bagiku." Jawabnya santai, membuka mata perlahan. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"….." Aku terdiam tak dapat berkata. Terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Mengapa itu merupakan masalah besar baginya?

"Apa kau mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu? Apa dia mencintaimu melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu?" Pertanyaannya itu membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

'Apa? Jadi Sasuke mencintaiku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?' Aku memukul pelan kepalaku, memastikan bahwa yang aku dengar barusan itu salah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, ketika kita masih kecil hingga sekarang. Perasaanku tak pernah berubah." Ujarnya datar dan dingin. Itulah Sasuke. Wajah serta nada bicaranya selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang tidak bercanda, karena dia bukan tife orang yang suka bermain-main.

"Sasuke …" Gumamku masih mematung tak percaya.

Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Wajahku memanas. Pernyataannya membuatku berdebar. Sangat berbeda ketika Itachi menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku merasa biasa saja. Jujur, aku memang menyukai Itachi bahkan aku sangat mengaguminya sejak dulu. Maka dari itu ketika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, entah karena alasan apa akupun menerima dia. Ya, aku menerimanya tanpa alasan.

Sasuke membuang nafas berat kemudian berkata: "Aku begitu bodoh. Terlambat mengungkapkan semuanya. Seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu, sebelum kau menjadi miliknya."

"Kau belum terlambat, Sasuke." Suara lain ikut dalam pembicaraan kami.

Seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya—begitu santai dan terlihat _cool_—itulah Itachi.

"Itachi …" Ujarku.

"Sudah aku duga. Ternyata saudaraku yang angkuh ini memang mencintai gadis kecilku." Itachi melangkah masuk, mengacak rambutku pelan kemudian beralih mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Sasuke mendengus kesal, tak suka diperlakukan begitu meski oleh saudaranya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga kalau kau memang mencintai Hinata." Itachi tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sama tak mengertinya dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sengaja menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarku untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksimu. Aku ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaanmu untuknya, begitupun perasaan Hinata untukmu." Jelas Itachi membuat kedua mata kami membulat.

"Dan sepertinya rencanaku berjalan lancar." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai."

"_Baka_! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal bodoh begitu?" Gerutu Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah merasa malu.

"Saudaraku ini terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui perasaannya. Namun akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga." Itachi kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti seekor kucing peliharaan!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya menjauh.

"Hinata, kaupun mencintai Sasuke bukan? Kau mencintainya tanpa sadar." Ucap Itachi membuatku sadar akan sesuatu.

Ya, aku kini menyadarinya. Bahwa aku memang mencintai Sasuke. Lelaki yang selalu ada disaat kondisi apapun. Lantas bagaimanakah perasaanku pada Itachi? Itu hanyalah rasa kagum, bukanlah cinta. Kini semuanya sudah jelas. Aku sudah dapat membedakan rasa cinta dan rasa kagum.

"Kini selesaikanlah masalah kalian. Cukup sampai disini saja aku membantu kalian." Itachi meItachiggang keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

Beberapa saat saja kami membisu, tak bersuara. Bingung harus memulai darimana. Bingung harus berbicara apa. Suasana menjadi canggung dan membeku. Aku masih berdiri dihadapan Sasuke sembari menunduk, sedangkan dia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hinata …" Akhirnya dia yang pertama kali bersuara. Memecah keheningan dan kebekuan diantara kami.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya _to the point_. "Jangan membuatku menunggu! Jawab dengan cepat, karena aku tak suka menunggu. Kau tahu itu bukan?" Ujarnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya kemudian mengangguk pasti. Kini kami saling menatap. Iris onyxnya menatap iris lavenderku. Perlahan dia bangkit mendekat kearahku. Menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Kami berpelukkan. Mencurahkan rasa tanpa kata. Lewat bahasa tubuh yang syara makna. Hanya insan yang sedang jatuh cintalah yang akan mengerti makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ungkapnya sekali lagi. Ditutup dengan pertemuan bibir kami. Ciuman pertama kami yang terasa begitu hangat dan manis. Membuat kami terlupa dan terlena, tak ingin cepat mengakhirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
